Innocence
by Gemini14
Summary: Things start getting strange when a new, very different, player arrives on the scene. What's going on? And who is behind all of the deadly changes?
1. Chapter One

Innocence

Chapter One: The New Player and a Near-death Experience

The player looked around in fascination. This was his first time in 'The World' and he marveled at how real it seemed. He stood in a green field, that of which was filled with all sorts of flowers. He smiled as a slight, fragrant breeze blew past him. Then he took a look at himself. He now wore a black and silver uniform that had gold trim and had a crystal sword at his waist. He had long, silvery-black hair that was tied back with gold cord. His face was adorned with a tattoo, as all players' faces in 'The World' were, and this was also silver. It stretched across his face over the bridge of his nose. The unusual parts about him, however, were his ears, eyes and tail. His eyes were feline, and an eerie shade of pale blue. Wolf-like ears rested on top of his head, and a wolf tail stuck out behind him. 

"Aren't you an unusual sight?" a leering voice asked, from behind. Whirling around, the new player unsheathed his sword just before the voice's owner could strike him.

"Ooh, and a sword expert too. What do you call yourself?" the voice's owner asked, obviously impressed by the new player's skill with a sword.

"Wolf." The new player replied, shortly, then asked, "And who might you be?"

"Some call me the 'royal pain'. Others call me Sora." The first speaker said, with a cocky grin.

"Well, Sora, I don't intend to stick around here and play with you all day. I've got better things to do." Wolf said, before vanishing from sight.

"Hmm………….I think we've got a new problem case on our hands." Sora said, snickering as he looked at the spot where the new player had stood before moving to the next server.

"You mean that he could be another Wavemaster?" Subaru asked, when she'd heard the news about the new player. Sora smiled and nodded.

"He was very rude. He also had an unusual player appearance. I think you should look into it." Sora said.

"We'll see. So far, he seems to be obeying the rules." Subaru said, before she and the Silver Knight moved on. Sora smiled to himself; he'd get Wolf, and teach him for snubbing him!

Mimiru sighed as she waited for Bear to arrive. She looked up when she heard the telltale sound of someone arriving on the server, but was a little disappointed when she saw that it wasn't Bear. Instead it appeared to be a new player………………with dog ears and a tail?!

"Hey!" Mimiru shouted, startling the player that had just arrived.

"Hello!" the new player replied.

"You're new to 'The World' aren't you?" Mimiru asked, a little eager to get to know the strange-looking player.

"Yes, I am. This is the first time I have had the time to try this out. I'd heard that this is a lot of fun, but have never been able to find out for myself." The new player said, glad that he had found someone with some manners.

"What do you call yourself here?" Mimiru asked, curiously.

"I chose the name 'Wolf' because my family considers me to be a lone wolf." The new player replied, seeming to be very friendly despite his name.

"I see. You sure chose a weird form, but I guess it fits. And you're a swordsman too." Mimiru said, noticing the sword Wolf carried with him.

"Yes. I know how to use a sword in real life, so it must have carried over into this as well. Strange thing about it, though, is that this sword is clear." Wolf said, as unsheathed the blade and looked at it.

"You're right. It's just like that sword Ashura carried in RG Veda, only it has a more ornate crosspiece and it's longer. Would you mind if I held it for a moment?" Mimiru asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Wolf said, as he handed his unusual sword to the girl.

"Wow! It's so light! Almost like a feather! You must be a skilled swordsman in order to have something like this!" Mimiru said, enviously, as she tested the weight, then handed the sword back.

"I almost wish that such swords existed in real life. Even though it looks fragile, it seems to be as strong as a normal sword. It certainly stopped that Sora person when I used it against him." Wolf said, as he gazed at the clear, crystalline blade.

"You've met Sora already?" Mimiru asked, with some disgust in her voice.

"Unfortunately yes. I assume that he isn't well liked?" Wolf asked, as he sheathed the blade.

"That's an understatement. He's disgusting. What's worse is the fact that he's a player killer." Mimiru said, rolling her eyes when she thought of the obnoxious player.

"Player killer?" Wolf asked, suspiciously.

"It means that when he kills a player here, the player has to do everything he or she did again if their data wasn't saved. He mostly picks on female players." Mimiru said, noticing when a slight look of concern crossed Wolf's features.

"Why is he allowed to come on at all if he kills players?" Wolf asked. 

"Don't know. But I guess he supposedly has special privileges now that he's helped catch Tsukasa." Mimiru muttered, with some anger in her voice.

"Who is Tsukasa?" Wolf asked, curiously.

"He's a player that has been unable to log off of 'The World'. It's thought that he's the Wavemaster." Bear's voice said, as he and BT approached Mimiru and Wolf.

"I see I should have looked at the message boards when I logged on. This is my first time here, so there is much I have to learn before I can move about with confidence. Why was this 'Tsukasa' captured? Has he done something wrong?" Wolf asked.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you about it while we take on a dungeon or two." Bear said, noticing when Mimiru gave BT a dirty look before she walked past.

"Well, what do you two call yourselves?" Wolf asked; changing the subject so tempers wouldn't flare.

"I'm Bear, and this is BT." Bear said, introducing himself and his female companion.

"I'm called Wolf. Pleasure to meet you, Bear, BT. But I think the young lady doesn't like BT-san very much." Wolf said, having noticed the hostile look Mimiru had thrown at BT.

"I guess she doesn't, since she saw that I'd helped capture Tsukasa. Mimiru has gotten attached to that mysterious player for some reason or another." BT said, as they all traveled to the one of the dungeons in 'The World'. 

Sora watched as Wolf walked along with Bear and the two women. He smirked when he saw the sun glint off of Wolf's crystal blade. 

"_A sword like that should be easy to break. Why does he have that, I wonder? There is no other sword like it in 'The World'._" Sora thought, as the quartet disappeared into the server's dungeon. 

"You're mine, Wolf." Sora whispered, as he followed them in, ready to give the newest player his first taste of player death.

"Cheery place." Wolf muttered, as he looked around at the dank, cob-webbed recesses of the dungeon proper.

"What were you expecting? A few neon signs and some clean floors?" Mimiru asked, with some sarcasm in her voice.

"No, I was thinking more in terms of Dracula's castle." Wolf replied, in kind. This got a chuckle from Bear and BT. A loud roar somewhere in the deeper parts of the dungeon interrupted the moment.

"Please tell me that wasn't a balrog." Wolf muttered, as he unsheathed his sword.

"It wasn't. Are you a Tolkien fan?" Bear asked.

"Hai. I've read the books and seen the movies. It is one thing to see a balrog in the movies, but it would be something entirely different to actually face one." Wolf said, as the roaring started getting closer.

"Hey, Bear, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Mimiru said, as the air around them started to get a little bit warmer.

"You're right. It is getting warmer. BT, were there any messages about a change in dungeon monsters on the message boards?" Bear asked.

"I didn't see any. What about you?" BT asked, as nervous looks started getting exchanged between Mimiru and Wolf.

"I didn't see anything either." Bear said, just before the owner of the roaring entered the dungeon proper.

"Balrog………………….I think we've got a problem, minna………….." Wolf muttered, transfixed by the sight.

"Then let's get out of here!" Mimiru shouted, as they all broke into a run. Without further word, all four players broke into a frantic run. Never before had they ever faced anything like this, and true fear was upon them. As they ran, they passed Sora, who gave them an odd look as they passed.

"What are you running from?" Sora asked.

"A balrog! Come on, unless you want to get killed!" Wolf shouted, as he grabbed Sora and pulled him along. Sora didn't have time to argue, for almost as soon as Wolf had pulled him away from where he'd stopped, the balrog in question appeared behind them.

"How did that thing get here?! The message boards didn't say anything about a monster change!" Sora shouted, as he started running on his own.

"I have the feeling that even the higher ups of this place don't know what is going on. They're probably as in the dark as we are!" Wolf said, as they raced out of the dungeon and to a strange, floating bridge.

"Great. The Bridge of Kazaad-dum in broad daylight." Wolf muttered, as they stopped on the far side of the bridge and watched the once-fictional monster approach. 

"And not a Gandalf in sight." BT added, as hope began to fade.

Meanwhile, as though in response to BT's words, Tsukasa looked up. He winced as pain from bruises and other injuries protested against his movements. To his amazement, the cat player, Maha, floated above him, with a decidedly anxious look on his kittenish face.

"What is it, Maha?" Tsukasa asked, as he slowly got into a sitting position.

"_Your friends are in danger, Tsukasa._" Maha's voice said, in his mind.

"My friends?" Tsukasa asked, a little surprised that he even had any friends in 'The World'. Maha nodded.

"_They are fighting against something that is not supposed to be here. You are their only hope._" Maha said, urgently.

"But I can't get to them. Those guards took away my staff and blocked my healing abilities. I've also been blocked from teleporting. How could I possibly get there in time?" Tsukasa asked, with despair in his voice.

"_I have your staff here. I don't know if I can do anything to unseal your powers, but I will try._" Maha said, as he handed the boy his staff. With a wince, Tsukasa stood, and leaned heavily upon his newly recovered staff.

"Where are they?" Tsukasa asked, with some determination emerging in his voice.

"_They are in the next server's dungeon area on the floating bridge. The balrog has them cornered there._" Maha explained, as Tsukasa gave him a confused look.

"What's a balrog?" Tsukasa asked.

"_There's no time to explain. Go now, Tsukasa, I have just freed up enough energy for you to teleport. Go!_" Maha ordered. Obeying the cat player's order, Tsukasa raised his staff into the air and teleported. But this wasn't without consequences; for when Tsukasa vanished from his cell, burning pain tore through him as he moved from server to server. When he reappeared, he was on the aforementioned bridge, just in front of the strangest player he'd ever seen.

"Tsukasa!" Mimiru yelped, from behind BT and Bear.

"Get back! Get back all of you!" Tsukasa shouted, and strangely enough, they listened to him. They gathered on the far side and watched as the young Wavemaster faced off with one of the most fearsome monsters in literary history.

"Get out of here! You're not supposed to be here!" Tsukasa shouted, leaping painfully back as the balrog took a swipe at him. Tsukasa continued to lose ground until he was in the center of the bridge.

"He needs help." Wolf said, as he watched Tsukasa lose more ground to the balrog.

"There's nothing any of us can do. Swords won't work against that thing, and we don't have a wizard on hand to take that thing out." Sora said, for once deadly serious.

"Are you just going to sit there and let that thing take us out? I, for one, am through running." Wolf said, as he gripped his crystal sword and ran towards Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa! Split the bridge! Make it crumble from beneath it!" Wolf shouted, as he got alongside the weakening Wavemaster and blocked some of the damaging heat with his sword.

"But…………..I don't know…………….how……………I'm so tired…………….." Tsukasa murmured, gasping in pain as one claw slashed across his chest.

"Just focus on your staff, the power you hold, and the ground beneath the monster. Don't worry, I will help you." Wolf said, as he allowed the Wavemaster to lean on him.

"Tsukasa! Wolf! Move! You'll get killed!" Mimiru cried, frantically. But she was ignored, as both players waited for the right moment to split the bridge.

"You shall not pass!" Tsukasa shouted, as he slammed his staff down. At first nothing happened, and the balrog continued to advance.

"You will not pass! I will not let you hurt them!! Do you hear me? YOU WILL NOT PASS!" Tsukasa screamed, as he threw all of his strength into splitting the bridge, drawing from hidden reserves, and also drawing from the strength of the player behind him. Once again Tsukasa slammed his staff into the ground, this time successfully splitting the bridge and sending the balrog plummeting to its death. As Tsukasa's consciousness faded, he heard his friends cheering for him, and felt the strange player's arms catch him and carry him back to the safety of the gate.

"_Mother_…………………_I did good this time, didn't I?_" Tsukasa thought, as darkness stole over him. 

Author's Note!

I have only seen but a few episodes of .hack//SIGN, so please, don't be too harsh in the reviews. This is an alternate universe and it starts after the fifth episode ('Captured'). I hope this is a passable attempt! ^ ^;;

Gemini


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Mystery Deepens

Mimiru, Bear, BT, and Sora watched in silence as Wolf carried the limp form of Tsukasa back to their side of the bridge.

"Is he……………….?" Mimiru trailed off, as the new player looked grimly at her.

"He lives, but I can't say for how long. His healing abilities have been blocked." Wolf said, as he gently laid the Wavemaster on the soft grass.

"But why did he do that? I thought he hated us." Mimiru said, as she sat down beside Tsukasa.

"Apparently he had a reason to do this, even though he was injured before." Wolf said, as he showed them some dark bruises all along Tsukasa's arms and the few they could see on his chest.

"How did he get those? We didn't see him get beaten when he was captured." Sora said, unaware that there was someone materializing behind him.

"So this is where he disappeared to." A voice said, with some contempt. All turned to see who was there, and were shocked to see the Silver Knight standing there, with a posse of about ten to twelve knights behind him.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked, his ears, Mimiru noticed, were pinned back.

"I am the Silver Knight, a system moderator. Tsukasa is currently under my supervision." Silver Knight replied, as he moved to grab Tsukasa. This got a snarl from Wolf and a flashing of his eyes; a clear warning for the knights to back off.

"Some 'supervision'. I suppose that your definition of that word means that you have the right to beat your prisoners senseless, cut off their healing abilities, and leave them to suffer from the abuse?" Wolf growled, his eyes glowing as his anger grew.

"We could take you in as well, for questioning our motives." Silver Knight threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, skull-head." Wolf said, his eyes glowing dangerously bright now.

"Stand down, Silver Knight. I'll handle this." Subaru's soft voice said, as she appeared from behind the knights. With ease, she came between knight and new player, and gently placed a hand on Tsukasa's forehead.

"He's got a slight fever, and a deep wound in his chest. We need to get him to a server healer." Subaru said, then turned and gave the Silver Knight a stern look.

"Did you beat this boy?" Subaru asked, as the knights all kneeled before her. Not one of the knights answered.

"Cowards. Too afraid to confess any wrongs, even in front of a young lady." Wolf said, with contempt and cooling anger in his voice and eyes.

"How dare you!" Silver Knight growled, with fury in his voice.

"It is the truth." Wolf said, his voice low and dangerous.

"That is enough, both of you. Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere. Let's go to the main castle and talk this out." Subaru said, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. Reluctantly, Wolf agreed, and they all teleported to the central castle of 'The World'.

"I've never been in here. I've always seen it from far away, but I've never been inside." Mimiru murmured, as she gazed at the splendor of the central castle.

"Not many players get the chance to come inside. It is usually a space where the system moderators gather. For now, it will be our gathering place. Now, what happened to all of you, and why did Tsukasa go to where you were to help you?" Subaru asked, as they all sat down.

"Does that really matter? He saved our lives just now. But, more than that, he did it without his powers; at great personal risk." Wolf said, now calmly watching as a few system healers tended to Tsukasa's wounds, then took him out of the room on a stretcher.

"That may be true, but you haven't explained to me what he saved you from." Subaru pressed, noticing when hostile looks were exchanged between Wolf and Silver Knight.

"A balrog. He saved us from a balrog that had just simply 'appeared' in the dungeon." Sora said, still acting strangely serious. Subaru and the Crimson Knights all gasped in shock and horror; a balrog?! In 'The World'?!?

"A balrog? Are you certain?" Subaru asked, her voice softer than usual.

"Yes. That is definitely what we saw and felt chasing us. Whoever had placed it in that dungeon had a very good eye for detail. That thing felt real." Bear said, his voice steady, but he still looked a little shaken by the ordeal.

"I will have to trust your word on it, since you are not one to imagine things like that. I guess all I can say is that I am grateful nothing happened to any of you." Subaru said, as she stood, then motioned for Wolf to follow her to an adjoining room. When they were alone, Subaru turned a questioning gaze onto the strange-looking player.

"You are unlike any player I have ever seen, and I have seen many. Why did you choose this form?" Subaru asked, staring unflinchingly into Wolf's catlike eyes.

"Personal reasons, but mainly because I wanted to be different." Wolf replied, quietly.

"I see. You are the first player to have chosen a youkai form. It is very unique." Subaru said, smiling slightly when she saw a strange look cross Wolf's features.

"Thanks……………..I guess…………….but I have the feeling you didn't call me away from the others just to comment on my player form." Wolf said, blushing slightly from Subaru's compliment.

"You're right. I wanted to ask you about your sword." Subaru said, as she glanced down at the crystal blade.

"What about it?" Wolf asked, a little confused.

"It's been emitting a strange light since the Crimson Knights and I found you and your group at the bridge. What is it, exactly?" Subaru asked, as she again looked at the sword. Now Wolf looked down at his blade and saw the light Subaru spoke of. 

"You're right. It is glowing. But why, I wonder?" Wolf muttered, as he unsheathed the sword and took a closer look. All around the clear blade, blue light flickered, appearing almost as ghostly flames dancing across the crystalline surface.

"Very strange. I've never seen a sword do that before." Subaru said, as she reached out and touched the 'flames', showing surprise when they did not burn her.

"It's almost like St. Elmo's Fire." Wolf murmured, as the blue glow eventually faded.

"St. Elmo's Fire?" Subaru asked, her confusion easily seen.

"It's a phenomenon usually seen at sea. In ancient times, it was said that when St. Elmo's Fire was seen, danger, or even doom, were not too far ahead. I think the others should know of this." Wolf said, as he started heading back to where the rest waited. When he and Subaru again emerged into the room where they had left Bear and the rest, Wolf could see that there was still some tension in the air. This seemed to be in even more evidence since a new figure now stood in the room.

"Crim, when did you get here?" Subaru asked, addressing the newcomer.

"Just now. What's going on here? And who is that?" Crim asked, as he pointed out Wolf.

"My name is Wolf. My friends and I have just been through one hell of an experience, and the young lady and her knights were just questioning us on it." Wolf explained, as well as he could, without disclosing too much information. 

"An experience, eh? What happened?" Crim asked, as he casually leaned on the wall (subsequently driving the Silver Knight nuts).

"We were chased out of one of the dungeons by a balrog." BT said, quietly. Crim froze, with disbelief plastered on his face.

"A balrog? Like the one in _The Fellowship of the Ring_?" Crim asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes. Exactly like the one in the book. And Tsukasa did a proper Gandalf and sent the thing to its doom." Sora said, returning to a little bit of his usual persona. 

"But he didn't get dragged into some dark pit………………..did he?" Crim asked, almost afraid to ask.

"No, he didn't. In fact, he probably wouldn't have won against that thing at all without Wolf's help." Mimiru said, matter-of-factly. All attention shifted to Wolf.

"I didn't really do anything. All I did was support him while he defeated the monster. He wouldn't have survived against that thing alone; not with his healing abilities and powers sealed, anyway." Wolf said, before shooting a dirty look at the Silver Knight.

"I see. How is Tsukasa?" Crim asked.

"The system healers are seeing to him now." Subaru replied, with quiet worry emerging in her voice.

"Hmm………………..It's that bad, huh?" Crim asked, now looking a little concerned. All of them nodded, and Wolf again threw a hostile glance at Silver Knight. But, before anything more could be said, a strange glow lit the room, and a voice came from it.

"_Ai aniron sinye._" The voice whispered.

"What did it say?!" Mimiru asked, confused.

"It's Elvish. Not a very good translation, but it's Elvish all the same." Wolf said, his eyes showing wonder, and almost fear, as the light took the shape of a woman.

"But what did it say?" Mimiru again asked, peevishly.

"I desire evening. But why did it say that?" Wolf mused.

"Could it be referring to the Key of the Twilight?" Sora asked, hoping to help solve the mystery.

"The Key of the Twilight? What is that?" Wolf asked, not taking his eyes off of the apparition that was taking shape in front of them.

"No one seems to know. I wonder if this specter knows anything?" Silver Knight asked, as he approached the glowing figure with his sword drawn.

"Idiot! Look out!" Wolf shouted, pulling the knight back away, just when a spear of light that was aimed at the knight narrowly missed them both.

"Wolf! Silver Knight! Are you two all right?!" Subaru yelped, from behind several of the Crimson Knights.

"We're fine, but I think the thing, whatever it is, is angry." Wolf said, as the Silver Knight stared in shock at the hole in the floor that had been caused by the 'ghost' .

"_Ai aniron sinye._" The figure whispered again, this time with a hint of demand in her voice.

"We don't have what you are looking for!" Mimiru shouted, screaming when a light spear struck the ground near her feet.

"Mimiru! Move!" Bear cried, as he shoved the girl out of the way of another spear. All in the room watched in horror as the light spear went through Bear's right leg, causing 'blood' to spurt from the wound when it had vanished. His fall was in slow motion, and time only resumed flowing normally again when he'd struck the floor, his broken sword flying from his hand and across the floor in two separate directions. 

"BEAR!!" BT and Mimiru both screamed, and rushed to his side. Without even realizing it, Crim, and even Sora went to Bear, hoping that there was something they could do to help him. Just as this was going on, the apparition was about to attack again. But, before it could, Wolf got between it and the group, his crystal sword out and his eyes glowing with rage.

"Don't you dare attack again! Begone from here!" Wolf shouted, prepared to fight to the death for his newfound comrades. As though in fear of the crystal sword, the apparition backed away, and Wolf took a step forward. Behind him, he could hear BT and Mimiru trying to talk to Bear, vainly trying to keep him from passing out. He could also hear Bear's pain-filled moans as Sora tied his scarf around the wounded leg in an attempt to stop the bleeding; forgetting all about keeping up his 'player killer' status.

"_Ai anir_……………………….!!" The apparition started but was cut off by the enraged Wolf thrusting the crystal sword dangerously close to it's throat.

"Didn't you hear me? I said for you to **get out**. Do not make me kill you." Wolf snarled, fangs bared and glistening in the golden light. Without further word, the apparition disappeared, and Wolf turned around and went to Bear's side.

"He's hurt………………….he's really hurt………………How could this happen?" Mimiru asked, in shock about what had happened just moments before.

"I don't know. I hope this didn't have any adverse effects on his real self. I don't think this is like any other wound you can get in 'The World'." BT said, as she pillowed Bear's head on her lap.

"Hang on, Bear. Subaru-san, is there anything in 'The World' that we can use to treat this wound?" Wolf asked, concerned about the fallen warrior.

"There might be. There are a number of powerful potions you can get that will heal all kinds of wounds." Subaru said, then looked crestfallen when she added, "But they are very expensive. I doubt that any of you have enough to buy the potion Bear needs." 

"We can try and pool our resources. I have the money pouch I started out with. Does anyone else have something to contribute?" Wolf asked. To everyone's stunned amazement, they watched as Sora added his money to the pile.

"What are you looking at? I can do something nice every once in a while!" Sora muttered, when he'd seen all of the shocked looks he was getting. Then Mimiru contributed her money.

"I was saving up to get a new sword, but Bear comes first." Mimiru said, as she gently laid her money pouch next to Wolf and Sora's. BT and Crim were next, and eventually they had a good cache gathered.

"Now, who will go and get the potion? We can't all go." Wolf said, as he looked at the faces of his comrades.

"I will go. I provoked the monster into attacking and it resulted in this." Silver Knight said, stepping forward and taking the responsibility.

"Oh, now you take the blame! I don't trust you, so I will accompany you." Wolf said, with a look of great distrust in his blue eyes.

"I will come as well." A voice said, from the doorway. All looked up and gasped when they saw Tsukasa leaning against the wall, most of his Wavemaster cloaks gone and his chest swathed in gauze and bandages.

"Tsukasa………………but you're in no condition to go…………………you shouldn't even be out of bed." Subaru said, worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." Tsukasa said, with a little impatience in his voice, as he limped forward, giving the Silver Knight an unreadable look as he passed him and stood next to Wolf.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Tsukasa?" Mimiru asked, as confused as anyone else was about Tsukasa's sudden desire to come to their aid. Tsukasa shrugged.

"I guess its because I was told I have friends. Though if you are my friends, I would hate to see my enemies." Tsukasa said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh." Was all Mimiru could think of to say in response before the three set off to find the potion.

"While they are out, let's help make Bear as comfortable as possible. And also get some proper dressings for that wound." Subaru said, as she took command of the situation.

Wolf glanced around when they arrived at one of the many shopping districts in 'The World', and uttered a grumble in frustration when he saw all of the shops.

"This will be like searching for a needle in a haystack! Where do we even begin?" Wolf asked, feeling somewhat cramped because of all the players milling about.

"Follow me. I'm not a system moderator for nothing." Silver Knight said, as he led them through the crowd. An hour later, they were still wandering around, looking for the shop in question.

"Follow you, you said. I think I could have found it faster if I'd used my nose!" Wolf growled, as he set Tsukasa down on a bench (he'd become too tired to walk and Wolf had tolerantly carried him on his back) and sat down next to him, massaging his sore ankles as well as he could without taking off his boots. Silver Knight had nothing to say, as he stood where he was and sulked.

"Hey you three, are you lost?" a female voice asked. They all looked up to see an almost elfin girl standing there, with an impish grin on her face.

"You could say that." Wolf muttered, giving Silver Knight a somewhat dirty look as he said that.

"Ooh! If looks could kill! What were you guys looking for?" the elf asked, curiously.

"A shop that sells healing potions." Silver Knight said, gruffly.

"You mean that really expensive shop that everyone says has the quality potions?" the elf asked.

"That must be it. Do you know where it is?" Wolf asked.

"Sure. I've been there a couple of times with my friends, since they are so accident-prone it isn't funny. C'mon, I'll show you the way." The elf said, pleasantly.

"Thanks. This means a lot." Wolf said, as he gently lifted Tsukasa and carried him, following the elfin girl closely. It was at this point that Wolf took a closer look at the female player; she had long, pale blue hair that was tied away from her face by an intricate braid. She had fairly simple armor, also blue but darker, signaling that she was a fencer. She looked, acted, and even carried herself like a true elf. Then she paused and looked back at him.

"Hold on for a moment…………" the elf said, then reached up and felt Wolf's ears.

"What are you doing?" Wolf asked, his face deadpanning. 

"Just checking to see if they were attached." The elf said.

"And are they?" Wolf asked, dryly.

"Yep. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me." The elf said, with a giggle.

"Can we get going already?" Tsukasa asked, tiredly.

"What's your hurry? You don't seem to be that badly hurt." The elf said.

"A friend of ours was recently attacked by a monster. And it wasn't an ordinary monster either." Wolf said, ignoring the look of alarm that crossed the Silver Knight's face when he said that.

"I see. So that's what the message boards meant. There's been reports of a monster that appears in the shape of a woman and attacks players." The elf said, as worry emerged in her voice.

"Were the players' real life personas harmed in any way?" Silver Knight asked, with anxiety in his voice.

"There haven't been any deaths yet, but a few have been found unconscious at their computer consoles, and others have blood on their clothing but no physical wounds." The elf said, quietly, as she remembered what had been said.

"What you've said has been of great help. What is your player name?" Silver Knight asked.

"My player name is Alkara. I originally wanted a cool name like Galadriel or Celebrian, but they've already been taken. Guess I have to stick with what I've got." The elf said, with a whimsical shrug.

"Still, it seems to suit you. Alkara translates into the English word 'shining' doesn't it?" Wolf asked, as they walked along the busy sidewalk. Alkara nodded.

"Yeah. Are you a _Lord of the Rings_ fan too?" Alkara asked, happy to have found a kindred spirit in 'The World'.

"I am indeed." Wolf said, noticing when Tsukasa got down off of his back and started walking again.

"What's the matter, Tsukasa?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just thought you had carried me long enough, that's all." Tsukasa said, quietly. Deciding to let the matter drop, Wolf merely nodded. Finally, after almost an hour of walking, they reached their destination.

"We're here! I hope your friend feels better soon!" Alkara said, honestly.

"I hope he does too. See you again sometime?" Wolf asked.

"Sure! Meet me at that bench tomorrow afternoon! See ya!" Alkara said, as she ran back the way she had come.

"See ya." Wolf repeated, then entered the shop.

"Welcome, welcome! What can I do for you three today?" the shopkeeper asked.

"A friend of ours needs a healing potion. The strongest you've got, if you have any." Wolf said, getting straight to business.

"My strongest potion? It's expensive." The shopkeeper warned.

"So we've been told. Do you have any here?" Silver Knight asked.

"Luckily for you there is one jar left. I'll have to make more tonight." The shopkeeper said, before bustling off to get the jar for them.

"This doesn't bode well." Wolf murmured, getting a silent, nodded agreement from Silver Knight and Tsukasa.

"Here it is, folks. Do you have enough to pay for it?" the shopkeeper asked as he placed the jar on the counter in front of them. 

"Here is all we have managed to gather. Is it enough?" Silver Knight asked, as he placed the money on the counter.

"That will be plenty! Here you go. Your friend will be up on his feet again in no time! Please, stop by again sometime!" the shopkeeper said, as the three teleported away with their purchase.

Mimiru watched worriedly as BT wiped Bear's brow with a damp cloth. He'd stopped moaning in pain, and now slept quietly, but the silence was even more nerve-wracking. She ground her teeth in anger; she felt completely helpless! She also swallowed a lump in her throat when she looked at the puddle of drying blood on the floor beneath Bear's injured leg.

"He's going to be fine. Once those three get back here with the potion, he'll be as good as new." BT reassured, when she saw the look of helpless anger in Mimiru's eyes.

"But what if it doesn't work? What will happen if this fails to heal his leg?" Mimiru asked, with fear starting to emerge in her voice.

"Don't worry. It'll work." BT said, looking up when she heard the sound of someone arriving. To their relief, it was Wolf, Silver Knight and Tsukasa.

"Hey! Did you guys get the potion?" Mimiru asked as she got up from where she'd been sitting and rushed over to them.

"Hai, we got it. How is Bear?" Wolf asked.

"I was asleep…………………at least until Mimiru woke me up." Bear's voice said, as Bear himself looked up at them with eyes filled with pain.

"Sorry, Bear." Mimiru said, looking a little sheepish for her outburst.

"It's all right." Bear replied, with a slight smile.

"We got the strongest healing potion we could find. Do you know how to administer this?" Wolf asked, as he showed Bear the jar.

"It's supposed to be swallowed." Bear said, surprisingly clear of mind, despite the pain he was in.

"Then drink up. You've taken up my lap for long enough." BT joked, getting a wry smile from Bear as a response. With BT's help, Bear drank the potion, grimacing at the taste as he did so. Within moments, blue light surrounded the leg, and they watched as the edges of the wound closed, healing without even a scar.

"It worked!" Mimiru shouted, jubilantly. 

"Thank you." Bear murmured, before promptly logging out.

"I hope he's going to be all right." Subaru murmured, as she watched from across the room.

"I hope so too, milady." Silver Knight agreed, watching as BT, Wolf, Mimiru, and Sora did the same, and as Tsukasa was led back to the sickbay by one of the healers so he could recover from his injuries as well.

"_I hope they will be back soon. There are still some unanswered questions that need answering._" Subaru thought, as she gazed at the spot where the group had been only moments before, her eyes clouded with concern.

Author's Note!

Yeah, yeah, I know. There was more OOC in this chapter than in the first! I can only hope that it was a good read!

Gemini


	3. Author's Note!

Author's Note!

I am beginning to doubt whether or not I really want to continue this fic. The negatives are outweighing the positives, so to speak (as far as reviews are concerned). I will leave the story up, but I will need a LOT of convincing to continue it. Thanks to everyone who had something nice to say and actually enjoyed the story, and sorry to everyone who didn't. 

Gemini


End file.
